vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sai (One Piece)
Summary Sai, also known as Don Sai, is a member of the Chinjao Family and the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. He is also a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He is the 3rd division commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: "Don" Sai Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Navy, Martial Artist, Captain of the Happo Navy Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery with Hasshoken, Vibration Manipulation (With Hasshoken), Expert Bisento wielder, Proficient Armament and possibly Rudimentary Haki user Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Fought evenly with Ideo), though he can bypass durability to an extent by sending shockwaves into his opponent via Hasshoken | At least Small City level+, likely higher (His Kiryu Kirikugi kick was this powerful. Bent Chinjao's drill-head. Took out Lao G), though he can bypass durability to an extent by sending shockwaves into his opponent via Hasshoken Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted Chinjao's attack) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Small City Class+, likely higher Durability: Small City level+ (Was unscathed after a lengthy fight against Baby 5, and could tank hits from Ideo. Survived a Gear 2 kick from Luffy which sent him flying out of the coliseum ring) | At least Small City level+, likely higher (Withstood an attack from Pica that was intended to kill Baby 5 and walked away just fine. Deflected a blow from Chinjao.) Stamina: High (Continuously fought the Doflamingo family) Range: Extended melee range with his weapon and shockwaves. Standard Equipment: Bladed Polearm Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Bent & Intercepted the Legendary Don Chinjao's Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Drill Nail with a Haki Infused Bujaogen Notable Attack/Techniques ''' '''Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sai is not one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Sai has shown proficiency with this type of Haki, normally being able to apply Busoshoku: Koka on parts of him limbs, but having been shown capable of momentarily applying it to his entire body with some effort. As the 13th head of the Happo Navy, Sai has been trained extensively in the Hasshoken style. Upon successfully bending his grandfather and predecessor's legendary drill-shaped head with his own technique, Chinjao comes to recognize Sai has awakened his true powers and bestows him the true secrets of the Hasshoken technique. His usage of the style is focused on his leg, which has inherited the ultimate technique. *'Bujaogen' (武脚跟（ブジャオゲン） Bujaogen, literally meaning "Military Leg Heel"): Sai kicks his target while emitting the Hasshoken shock wave. This allows him to shatter defense while kicking through his target. It was first used against an unnamed gladiator during Block C's match but was not named until he used it (along with Busoshoku Haki) to block his grandfather's Kiryu Kirikugi, which was able to bend even Chinjao's legendary drill-shaped head. *'Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi' (八衝拳奥義 錐龍錐釘 Hasshō-ken Ōgi: Kiryū Kirikugi, literally meaning "Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Drill Nail"): The Hasshoken secret technique bestowed upon his leg upon proving his might against his predecessor. Sai performs cartwheels while imbuing his leg with Busoshoku Haki, and then performs a kick with vibrations emitting from said leg. Chinjao claimed that with this, Sai should be able to break apart the layers of ice in the same manner how Chinjao did 30 years back. This technique was first used when Chinjao bestowed him the Hasshoken's secret technique upon his leg, defeating Lao G and sending a massive shock wave linear to the kick, as well as creating a fissure along the ground. Key: Base | With the Hasshoken power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users